fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Sky Pretty Cure Series / Rainbow Force
This is a page related to the Sky Pretty Cure Series. This page shows the Glitter Forc''ed'' version of Sky Pretty Cure. First of all, the series has been renamed to Rainbow Force'It was planned as "Rainbow Glitter Force", but somehow felt strange, so I called it Rainbow Force, still Saban-like name, right? :D. While this dub retells the story of ''Sky Pretty Cure, the third and fourth season have not been dubbed for unknown reasons. Just like in the Smile Pretty Cure! dub, Glitter Force, the fairies have been dubbed as "pixies". Differences Between Sky and Rainbow Force *The names of the characters have been changed to English names. *The fairies are translated as pixies. *Only 50 of 90 episodes will air. *Skyriver has been renamed to Magiland. *Catastrophe's "world of darkness" is called "Negaworld". *Feather Castletown has been renamed to New Angelville. *The Feather Bell Restaurant is called The Lucky Bell. *The transformation phrased is changed to "(All together!) Rainbow Force, Makeover!"But they won't speak during transformation. I wont have them say what appears and all >.< *Instead of coming from Kyoto, Ruby's cousin comes from a city named Weisstown. Characters Rainbow Force Girls *[[Sky_Pretty_Cure_Series_/_Rainbow_Force_/_Maddie_D'Angelo|'''Maddie D'Angelo / Rainbow Ruby]] **My Passion is Burning! A Heart set on Fire! I'm Rainbow Ruby! *'Amilia Marchand' / Rainbow Beryl **Nothing beats me! A tiger's strength! I'm Rainbow Beryl! *'Vivian Appleton' / Rainbow Citrine **A beautiful Sunflower! The eternal shining sun! I'm Rainbow Citrine! *'Alice Mayer' / Rainbow Emerald **Think fast! The mighty nature is here! I'm Rainbow Emerald! *'Jessica Blake' / Rainbow Sapphire **I'm Rockin' & Rollin'! Feel my Heart beat! I'm Rainbow Sapphire! *'Sophie Williams' / Rainbow Diamond **Like a Leaf in the wind! The everlasting minute! I'm Rainbow Diamond! New Rainbow Force (s2) Girls: *'Joséphine Bright' / Rainbow Crystal **Like Me, Love Me! The Dream of Pure Love! I'm Rainbow Crystal! *'Grace McNeil' / Rainbow Amethyst **My Dream, My Wish! The Dream of Pure Love! I'm Rainbow Amethyst! Supporting Pixies Other *'Yasmine Shepard' for Kurigami Yumi *'Maggie D'Angelo' for Akahane Robin *'Christopher "Chris" Johnson' for Yoiki Chrysoberyl *'Theo' usually called Teddy by Sophie for Loo. *'Tyler D'Angelo' for Hashimoto Akira Villains *'Princess Bella' for Break *'Chameleons' for the Katahowas *'Nega Rainbow' for Kuro Crimson *'Queen Gemma' for Black Diamond Other Attacks Season 1 *'"Vivid Fire"' for Red Burning and Red Strike *'"Vivid Shock"' for Yellow Thunder *'"Vivid Beam"' for Orange Showtime *'"Vivid Trio Attack"' for Warm Explosion and Cold Explosion *'"Vivid Sphere"' for Green Circle *''Windy Mirror stays unnamed.'' *'"Vivid Wave"' for Blue Wave *'"Vivid Twinkle"' for White Freeze *'"Vivid Red Fire"' for Crystal Fire *'"Vivid Yellow Shock"' for Crystal Storm *'"Vivid Orange Beam"' for Crystal Rising *'"Vivid Green Sphere"' for Crystal Breeze *'"Vivid Navy Wave"' for Crystal Blizzard *'"Vivid White Twinkle"' for Crystal Speed *'"Vivid Rainbow Miracle"' for Rainbow Heart Hurricane *'"Vivid Crystal Rainbow Miracle"' for Rainbow Crystal Fantasy s2 Like in the Original Series, the first Rainbow Force girls are unable to use their attacks from season one, except form ther Crystal attacks. They stay the same. *'"Vivid Bright Star"' for Burning Red Star *'"Vivid Golden Chain"' for Electric Golden Ribbon *'"Vivid Shining Sun"' for Shining Orange Sunshine *'"Vivid Super Tornado"' for Natural Green Tornado *'"Vivid Bubble Shot"' for Navy Blue Arrow *'"Vivid Silver Time"' for Sweet White Hourglass *'"Vivid Love"' for Lovely Color Wave *'"Vivid Love Flower"' for Dreamy Kiss *'"Vivid Rainbow Ring"' for Full Rainbow Circle *'"Vivid Rainbow Finale"' for Magical Rainbow Finale Episodes List of Epidosdes Unused Episodes *For season one: **Unused epiodes are: SkPC10, SkPC11, SkPC12, SkPC15, SkPC16, SkPC17, SkPC18, SkPC21, SkPC23, SkPC26, SkPC27, SkPC35, SkPC36 and SkPC41. *For season two: **Unused episodes are: SkPCRS03, SkPCRS05, SkPCRS08, SkPCRS09, SkPCRS11, SkPCRS12, SkPCRS15, SkPCRS17, SkPCRS18, SkPCRS19, SkPCRS21, SkPCRS22, SkPCRS23, SkPCRS25, SkPCRS26, SkPCRS28, SkPCRS29, SkPCRS31, SkPCRS32, SkPCRS33, SkPCRS34, SkPCRS37, SkPCRS38, SkPCRS39, SkPCRS40 and SkPCRS41. **SkPCRS35 came before SkPCRS30, however SkPCRS36 came after Episode 30. *In the end, the two seasons end with 50 Epiosdes instead of 90 as in the Original. References Category:User:FairySina Category:FairySina Category:Sky Pretty Cure Category:Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~ Category:Glitter Force related pages Category:English Dubs